Enter the Survival Horror
by LittleWesker617
Summary: What happens when 2 teenage girls get sucked into the RE world? Mayhem and destruction of course! You can't have a good fic like this otherwise! Call it punishment for being nerds. Besides, not like anything bad can happen, its only a game. Right? Goes through 1,2, code:veronica, 4, and 5
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So try not to make too much fun (though I do accept constructive criticism) this is my first fanfic. Please enjoy my crappy attempt at humor! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 1: Whaddya mean I can't continue?

"Calm down Maddy, you're not gonna die"

You sure?" A short blonde asked warily.

"Positive." I reassured her. I had been trying to teach my friend Maddy how to play the first Resident Evil game for about 15 minutes, and considering she had only played Umbrella Chronicles, Darkside, and 5, she was adjusting to the funky controls quite well.

She was piloting Jill Valentine to the second part of the shotgun trap, the one room where the ceiling falls and Barry saves you. Yes, the "Jill Sandwich" part. She clicked on the door, triggering the annoying door opening sequence. As soon as it ended, the ceiling did it thing.

"Holy crap!" Maddy started to freak out, making Jill do little spastic movements. "What do I do?"

Confident in my supreme knowledge of most things Resident Evil, I folded my hands behind my head and leaned back on the couch. "Relax, just go and click on the other door".

Maddy moved Jill over to the door and began to furiously mash the x button on my PS3 controller. A message reading "The door is locked" appeared on the bottom of the screen.

"It's locked!" she yelled, still mashing my poor controller to death.

"Just wait." I said. I was certain that the cutseen would start any second and Jill would be rescued and Barry would say his line, blah blah blah-

-That is until until Jill's scream blasted out of my speakers and the screen flashed the infamous "You are dead" message.

"Huh." I mused, "I guess you had to click on both doors"

"You said I wouldn't die!" Maddy threw a death glare at me.

"Well you learn something new every day." I said, leaning farther into the couch.

Maddy growled and turned back to the game. She clicked the "yes" option to continue playing, but instead the screen went psycho. The colors distorted, static replaced the retro polygons and the speakers made a freaky buzzing sound.

"The hell?" I stood up, "What did you do!"

"All I did was hit continue!"

I walked over to the TV and pressed the power button; nothing happened, again, nothing, one more time, zip.

"What the frak did you do?" I reached behind the PS3 and flipped the power switch. The screen exploded into more static and loud noises. Maddy, who was afraid of loud noises, proceeded to cover her ears and shake her head back and forth. Startled and desperate, I hit the TV power one more time-

-White light erupted from the screen, engulfing Maddy and I. That's when I blacked out.

When I finally came around, my head was throbbing. It was cold and wet, and it smelled woodsy. I was lying on my stomach on something cold, flat, and hard. The ground maybe? No, that's not possible, I was just inside my house. I flexed my fingers a little. _The frak? Is this grass? _I opened my eyes a little. The little green blades were sitting in between my fingers. _Oh crap. I'm defiantly not in my living room anymore. _

I pushed myself off the ground. Tall, dark, ancient trees surrounded me. The soft light of a full moon filtered down through the leaves. I shivered. _Damn it's cold. _I figured I was in a mountainous region, due to the crisp air that penetrated my black marching band sweatshirt. Every part of my body was sore for some reason, I could barely walk straight, so I picked a large fallen branch and set off.

I wandered around the forest aimlessly, still not sure where exactly I was. All I knew was that this place looked strangely familiar. _Maybe you were sucked into the Resident Evil world. _The fan girl side of my mind told me. _Yeah right, I_ told myself, that_ kind of thing only happens in bad fanfics. _

A loud bark pierced the silent forest and was soon followed by a frantic scream. With my big stick in hand, I ran in the direction the scream came from. I soon found Maddy pinned to the ground by a large dog. She had one hand at the dog's throat in a desperate attempt to keep its furiously snapping jaws away from her neck. However the dog was obviously over powering her, its teeth inching closer and closer to her neck.

Without thinking, I swung the big stick, hitting the dog squarely in the ribcage, sending it flying off Maddy. It skidded into a patch of moonlight, giving me a full view of what was just trying to om nom nom my friend's neck.

The thing was, at one point, a huge Doberman Picher. Now, flesh was falling off it in chunks, the muscles were exposed and throbbing, and one of it's eyes was missing. The remaining eye was milky white; probably meaning it was blind, though I don't think it needed to see. It must've relied on smell or hearing, cause it was glaring right at me, obviously hungry for my flesh. _Go goddamn figure._

The monster struggled to get to its feet. The blow from my big stick had broken a bunch of its ribs. The beast was already on its front paws, so I acted like anyone would have done in this situation. I jabbed the end of the stick into the dog's one good eye. The stick went right through to its brain. The dog fell back to the ground with a pitiful doggie yelp.

"Okay, so what the hell is going on?" Maddy said already off the ground, "Where are we?"

"Okay, don't freak out," I said slowly, "but I think we're in the Resident Evil world."

Maddy sighed, "Well that would explain the dogs. If that's the case, then I'm goanna need some kind of weapon."

I started to look around the forest floor for something Maddy could use. There was a big rock, a small twig, a- err, a used condom? Wow, that's awkward. Unless Maddy wanted to throw assorted forest trash (well it could work, I mean she did play softball) at the zombie dogs and other monsters, or infect them with AIDS, she was sitting pretty.

"Hey Sarah! I found a weapon!" Maddy came running at me from around a thick tree holding what looked like a dagger made of tree bark. "Check it out, it's like a steak!"

I rolled my eyes at her obsession to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. "Yes, because zombies and mutant dogs and evil frog men are totally like vampires." I chuckled. "Hey, it's better than my ideas. Come on," I jerked my thumb behind me, "Lets get moving before more of those dogs show up."

I turned around, immediately slamming into something tall, green, and muscular. My nose scrunched painfully into my face.

"Ow! Sonnova bitch!" I yelled, holding my almost broken nose.

Maddy sprung into action. "Who are you?" She held her 'steak' close to her face, ready to attack.

As I backed away I could see what, no who, I ran into. He was tall, had spiky reddish brown hair, and was dressed like Chris Redfield was in the first Resident Evil game. So my brain had two possibilities. We were either in the Resident Evil world, or a really hardcore anime convention. Most likely the first one.

The tall guy raised an eyebrow, "I'm Chris Redfield. I'm with the STARS Alpha team."

My hands fell away from my face. Maddy lowered her bark dagger. My mind froze. Okay I had a few options. One, I could play along with the games and maybe by some magical warp thing I'll get back home. Two, I could lose my mind and just kill everybody. Three, I could kill myself. Or I could keep doing what I was doing now; just stand there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Um, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Not in the slightest." I said in an unnaturally small voice.

Chris cracked a smile. "And what are you two doing here at this time of night. And even worse," his smile faded. Aw. " Don't you two watch the news? Haven't you heard about the murders?"

My mind worked overtime. _Okay, think. You've read fanfics like this. You have to go through all the games to get home, and you can't tell them where you're from. Think of an excuse, damnit!_

"Um, our families were camping up here for a while. We got separated, and then we found their bodied not far from here."

Chris' expression softened. Yes! My lie was working! "Don't worry, we'll send you back to Raccoon with Brad. Just wait a"- Gunshots cut off Chris' sentence and was followed but screaming and gross ripping noises.

"JOOOOSSSEEEEPPPPHHH!" A female yell echoed against the trees.

"Jill!" Chris drew his handgun and motioned for us to follow him. "You two, come on!"

Chris charged through the forest like a madman. Maddy and I followed as fast as we could, Maddy was slightly faster than me because of her softball training, but I kept up thanks to my good friend adrenaline. We came to a clearing, meeting two more STARS members, both firing at a pack of zombie dogs. One was wearing mostly blue and had short dirty blonde hair. The other had mostly black on and had slicked back blonde hair, and dark sunglasses as the cherry on the badass sundae.

"Who are they?" Mr. Sunglasses said pointing at us.

"Not now Wesker!" Chris yelled back, "Jill, head for that house!"

"It's a mansion!" I corrected.

"Whatever!" The three STARS members tore through the forest towards a huge, creepy looking mansion.

"Well," I said breaking into a run with Maddy next to me. "Hows about we enter the world of survival horror?"

**An: So whatch'ya think? Please review and stuff. Again, constructive criticism is encouraged. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Thanks to anyone who read the first chapter! Here's the next episode of the stupidity that is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Resident Evil**

Chapter 2: Oh God! Who Farted?

Two of the three STARS members were panting like they ran a marathon. Chris was leaning against a wall, clutching his chest. Jill had her hands on her knees. I was lying on my back. Maddy and Wesker stood around like they had just taken a leisurely stroll. Curse my non-athleticism.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed outside, soon followed by a round of thunder that shook the whole mansion.

"LOUD NOISES!" Maddy leapt up like 5 feet and a surprised Wesker also jumped. She dove under Wesker's legs and started shaking like a Chihuahua. The scary blonde man looked down at me with a what-the-fuck look.

"She does that some times" I clarified.

Wesker only shook his head and went to figure out how to pry the terrified girl off his legs. I sat up, stretched, and looked around. _Wow, this place is much bigger in person. _

"Barry, where's Barry?" Chris asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Well I'm sorry but he's probably…" Wesker trailed off, implying that he thought Barry was most likely dead.

"No…" Jill covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's terrible, yes." Wesker said with totally fake concern, what an ass hole. "But right now we have more pressing things to deal with." Wesker pulled Maddy off his legs. "To start off, who are you two?"

Chris stepped forward, "I found them wandering around the forest just before the dogs attacked. They said their parents were victims of the recent murders."

I nodded, "I'm Sarah, and you've already met Maddy."

"Yes." Wesker growled, glaring down at Maddy.

There was a gunshot from somewhere to the left of us. Chris and Jill jumped. Wesker simply adjusted his sunglasses.

"What was that?" Jill whimpered. _Gee, I dunno. Maybe a gunshot? Some people._

"I'll go and check." Chris volunteered in a very manly voice.

I jumped up, "I'll come too!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Wesker snapped.

"And why the hell not?" I retorted.

"You're only a child. If anything bad were to happen, you wouldn't last a second."

"I'll have you know I was enrolled in a ninjitsu class for 6 years. I think I can handle myself." I stepped closer to Wesker with each word until I was looking straight up at him. I could have sworn that he was a little intimidated, but that might have been my overactive imagination.

"I don't mind if she tags along with me." Chris said. _Okay it's official; I have a new best friend._

"Fine," Wesker growled, "Have it your way. Jill, you investigate the 2nd floor. I'll stay here with the other kid."

"My name's Maddy."

"Don't care." He said quickly, "I'll stay here with her and secure this area."

Chris and Jill nodded at their phony captain and went their separate ways. I eagerly trotted behind Chris. It occurred to me that I probably should have been worried about leaving Maddy in the hand of the most evil guy on the planet, but if she got into trouble, well, I sure hope Wesker's flame proof.

Chris shoved open the double doors. "A dining room…" he said absently.

"Wonderful observation Chris." I mumbled

He wandered around, exploring every insignificant detail he could think of. Some paintings, the grandfather clock, the frigging silverware. Seriously, how is silverware going to help anything?

While Chris did his thing, I pulled a chair out from under the unnecessarily long dining table in the center of the room and sat down. _First things first, is this the remake or the original? _Unfortunately, everything looked the same in both games. _Curses, I'm not a big enough dork!_

"Sarah?" Chris was standing in front of the door by the lit fireplace.

"I'm comin" I said, jumping up. No way I was going to miss the first zombie of this adventure.

Chris opened the door, and the first thing I noticed was the smell.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelped, covering my nose. The smell was like that of something that had died, was eaten, shit out, and left sitting in a dump for 12 years.

"What's wrong?" Chris said with a worried expression.

"You don't smell that?" I yelled in disbelief, "How can you not smell that?"

"Okay then, you stay here and I'll"-

"Oh hellz no." I cut him off and buried my nose in my sweatshirt, which smelled like root beer and spagettii. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Chris and I stepped through the door, letting it close behind us, trapping us in a dark, stuffy hallway.

"Uhg, I hate mansions." I growled looking at the ornately decorated greenish wallpaper and carpet. There was this nasty ripping noise coming from the left of us.

"Do you here that?" Chris whispered, moving twards the sounds

"Yeah," I sighed. _Might as well get this moving then._

Chris rounded the corner at the end of the hallway, and about half a second later, he tore back around with a well dressed zombie lumbering after him. He shielded me with his body and reached for his gun holster.

"Oh shit!" He shouted when he relized his gun was missing.

"Where the hell is you gun?" asking the question that has been on the mind of anyone who ever played the first game.

"I must've dropped it when the dogs attacked!"

"Really?" I said backing away from Chris, "You really dropped it. Oh my God you're stupid!"

Chris ignored me and pulled out his famous big knife and began slashing (hehe, slash..) at the zombie. Sometimes hitting it, but mostly epicly failing.

"Oh for the love of crap!" I yelled in frustration, "Stab it in the head!"

The zombie grabbed Chris' shoulders and dove in for a bite, but Chris countered by plunging his knife into the zombie's temple, and slashing upwards, splitting it's head in two. It gurgled before falling to the floor.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks for the tip."

"Don't mention it."

**Maddy and Wesker**

Wesker walked briskly down a tan painted hallway. The shorter blonde girl, Maddy kept pace next to him. A small part of his brain thought that maybe she would pose a problem to his plans. He quickly disposed of that thought, telling himself that she was only 14 or so. There wasn't anything she could do to ruin his plans.

"So…you're Albert Wesker, huh?" the little teen asked.

Wesker chuckled a little, "Yes."

"Where we going?"

Wesker spun around and smiled cruelly at Maddy, "Listen small person, the less questions you ask, the longer you live, okay?"

Maddy gulped and nodded quickly. The terrified expression she wore masked the brilliant plan she was developing to escape.

**AN: And that's chapter 2. R&R. happy Easter or whatever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's started up again and I recently got my hands on a copy of Devil May Cry 3. Updates should be getting more frequent. Enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Maddy's Escape

"It's incredible how no one managed to get lost in this place." Chris said as he opened yet another thick wooden door.

"I know right? We've only found like one bathroom. It's ridiculous."

The hallway behind the door was made mostly of marble. There was a sobbing coming from around the corner of the hallway. Chris took off to investigate, with me close behind.

A girl about 18 was holding a dead blonde man in a orange military shirt. Chris stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh shit, they're from Bravo team." he took of to comfort the girl.

"Hey," he said rubbing the girl's shoulder, "Tell me what happened."

The girl wiped away some tears and snot, "I don't know, I just found him here. He said something about a monster and then…he…." She started sobbing into Chris' shoulder.

"Hey now it's okay. What's you're name?" Chris asked soothingly. I wish he was my big brother.

"*sniff* Rebecca Chambers. I was on Bravo team before all this."

The body fell away from Rebecca, revealing two massive bite marks, each about the size of a dinner plate.

"Jesus Christ." Chris said breathlessly, "Don't worry, we'll take care of whatever did this to him."

"We will?" I near shouted.

"Yes, we will." _Aww Damnit!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Maddy and Wesker_

Out of all the people Wesker's life, none had he underestimated more than the small teenager, Maddy. He had made the mistake of letting her into the secret Umbrella laboratory, thinking there was nothing down there she could mess with. Immediately upon entering, she began fiddling with random knobs, pushing buttons, and breaking countless important objects.

"Child! What is wrong with you?" he yelled at the girl. She pointed at a broken test tank that contained a new breed of hunter, twitching dead in the mess.

"Somebody broke that." She said innocently

"Gaarrh!" Wesker roared, pulling his hair in frustraition.

He quickly regained his composure. _This is just what children do. Just…not this badly. _He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. There was some kind of small cylinder wrapped in plastic. _Oh, I still have a roll of Smarties from Greg's retirement party. _He quickly held them out to Maddy. "Here, if I give you some candy will you stop messing with things?"

"Okay!" The girl snatched them away and downed the entire roll in about half a second. Soon an evil grin stretched across her face that was so terrifying, Wesker almost crapped his pants.

"You're one of those kids that shouldn't have sugar, aren't you." he said, watching the teen start to shake.

"Yep!"

"Oh shit." Wesker dove for cover to avoid the oncoming onslaught.

**AN: Pretty short, and not a lot of funny stuff until the end. R&R please. And btw, Maddy and Sarah are real people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Movin' right along! I love anyone who reviewed and favorited! Cookies for all! Thought I should mention this, though this fic won't be focused on romance, there will be ChrisxJill, LeonxAda, and a lot of ClairexSteve. Just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, that's enough from me. Onto chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: You might just want to skip this one; it's probably just filler…

Jill

Jill was starring to get bored. Everywhere she went, it was all the same. Hallway, zombie, puzzle, treasure, repeat. The same horror over and over. When was it going to end? She hoped she would run into Chris, or those two teenagers. Even Wesker would provide better company than the zombies.

She rounded yet another dark corner, and slammed into someone shorter than her. The other person fell to the ground. It was the smaller teenager, the blonde one in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer T-shirt, Maddy.

"Jill!" she jumped up and pulled Jill into a powerful hug.

"Whoa!" Jill exclaimed, stunned by the hug. _Wait, she was with the Captain. Where is he? _"Where's Captain Wesker? I thought he was watching you."

"I cannot be contained!" Maddy shouted, making Jill jump a little. The girl blinked and shook her head. "Sorry, left over sugar high. I think Wesker's still in his secret lab thingy fixing things that I- uh, I mean, someone else broke."

"Wait, what? Slow down! Secret lab thingy? What are you talking about?"

"It's under the mansion. You should've seen it, it was so cool! He had all these monsters in test tubes and there were so many buttons to push,"

"How did you escape?" Jill interrupted.

"Oh, he gave me a roll of smarties."

Jill starred at the teen in silence for a few seconds, "You're one of those kids that shouldn't have sugar, aren't you."

"Yep!" the teen smiled up at Jill, who simply shook her head.

"Remind me to only feed you sandwiches when we get back to the city." Jill grumbled.

Maddy stifled a giggle, "Heh, Jill sandwiches."

Jill decided to ignore Maddy's bizarre comment and went off to find Wesker's 'Secret lab thingy'.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Chris! Get to the door!" I shouted, dodging a strike from the massive snake.

"Which one!"

"The only one, dumbass!" I dodged again, the yawn's fangs almost scraping my arm.

"Sarah catch!" Chris yelled as he tossed his knife towards me.

"Wait, what?" I spun around to see Chris' knife spinning at my face. I ducked and threw my hand up in the air, praying that the knife wouldn't impale my hand. Of course…it did.

"Gyah!" I screamed as I doubled over, clutching my hand. "Jesus Christ!" The knife had gone straight through my palm and right out the other side. Trails of blood streamed down my wrist and arm.

The yawn reared up and hissed above me. Its spit and venom dipped on my shoulder. "Aww shit." I whimpered

Suddenly I was on the ground and the knife ripped from my hand. "Ow! Damn!" I spat. Chris dodged a lunge from the yawn and shoved his knife into the snake's eye. It reared up and hissed in pain. Chris pushed me out the only door in the room while the snake was distracted.

"Sorry about your knife." I said, closing the door behind me.

"It's fine." Chris smiled, "I'm more worried about your hand than that old thing."

I held up my still bleeding hand. "As you can probably tell, I don't juggle knives for a living." Chris produced a roll of gauze from one of his many pockets and wrapped my bad hand. "There," he said, "that should be fine for now."

"Thanks." I flexed my hand. "Still stings a little."

Chris laughed, "You're tough kid! Not many people would think like that after fighting a giant snake and having their hand stabbed."

"Hey! Chris!" Rebecca called tearing around the corner. "Chris, I found a way to the courtyard! We just need on more key."

"I saw it." I said, standing up, "It was back there, with the snake."

Chris sighed, "Why am I not surprised."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jill and Maddy

Jill could not believe that Wesker could be capable of such horrors. Well, actually she could. She had her suspicions about the STARS captain for the last few weeks, and he had that villain look about him. Maddy had led her to the underground laboratory like she promised. As it turned out the lab belonged to the pharmaceutical company Umbrella.

As soon as they reached it, everything pretty much went to hell. The zombies were more resistant to her bullets, and as an added bonus, they encountered 'evil lizard men' and 'demon bug people' as Maddy had labeled them.

One of the bug people had dropped from the ceiling and clawed Maddy on the forearm, making a semi-deep gash. Nothing she couldn't survive, but Jill had no idea if those things were poisonous or not.

"Jill, I'm fine. Really." Maddy tried to pesuade her, as Jill led the small teen to the one safe room they had found. There was a box that Jill had put some of those small green plants that were lying around the mansion complex. The STARS member had found a file on these plants in a small study, saying that these could heal wounds and poison. She pulled out one and crushed it in her hand.

Maddy sat down on the small bed that was in the room while Jill got the green herb. Jill rubbed the plant dust on the gash. The wound closed up almost instantly, releasing a dull burning sensation up her arm. "So that's how they work." The teen mumbled to herself.

Suddenly there was a low mocking laugh from the doorway. Wesker melted out of the shadows.

"Daddy!" Maddy jumped up and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Get off me demon child!" Wesker freed one leg and kicked Maddy in the ribs, sending her flying across the room. She extended her arms and shouted "Wee!"

Jill reacted as quickly as she could, her first impulse being to protect Maddy. She picked the girl up easily and shoved her in the only hiding place in the room. The large pinkish box.

Wesker drew his gun and pointed it at Jill's head. "Now, if we're done with the games, come with me and I won't kill you. Yet."

**AN: Resident evil 1 is almost over! Yes I know so sad. Any way, chapter 5 up next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Holy crap I hate Stinkbugs! That is all.**

Chapter 5: Adventures in the box

"Whoa!" Maddy was floating in what appeared to be an infinite space. _Didn't I get shoved into one of those boxes? Holy crap I'm in one of those magic boxes!_

A box of shotgun shells floated by her face. She swam through the empty space after it, latching onto the edges. Suddenly a bright light appeared behind the shells. As if attracted by a magnet, the box of shells floated towards the light, pulling Maddy with them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me

"Chris I have no idea what you're talking about. There are no shotgun shells in this box."

"I remember putting them in this exact box." Chris insisted.

"There are like five hundred boxes in this place and they all look the same. You probably put them in a different box." My hand caught something cubic. "Oh wait, I think I found them." I pulled upward-

"Maddy?" I shouted when I saw my hyperactive friend attached to the box of shells.

"Hiya!"

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that!"

"Maddy?" Chris walked over to the box. "What the hell are you doing in the box?"

"Jill shoved me in one to hid me from Wesker." She held up the shell box to Chris."

"Oh we need those." Chris said, snatching the box away from Maddy and reloaded quickly.

"Look who else I found." Maddy held up a big Ginger haired cat, "It's Firestar!"

"Why the hell is he in there?" I asked.

"I am here for a random insert." The cat said.

"Uh, did that cat just talk?" Chris pointed at Firestar who proceded to jump out of Maddy's arms and back into the box.

"Okay this is getting to weird. Back on topic please. Where is Jill and how did you get away from Wesker?" I interrupted.

"Well the first time he gave me a roll of smarties,"

"Oh good Lord," I said, "how is he still able to walk?"

"Well he is Wesker. That could be part of it."

"He'll be traumatized for the rest of his life, that's for sure."

"What was that part about Jill?" Chris interrupted.

"Oh yeah, Wesker probably took her after she shoved me in the box." Maddy said.

"We've got to save her!" Chris near shouted.

"And I know just how to do it." I said, "Maddy get out of the box of randomness and lets go!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't believe Wesker could do something like this." Chris mused, looking around at the different monsters he had just killed.

"Well indirectly, yes this is all his fault." I said.

Maddy, who was sitting on the floor, perked up for some reason. "My Daddy senses are tingeling."

"Wait what?" Chris spun around with a confused look on his face.

The next thing I knew, I was starring down the barrel of a handgun. "Oh shit." And the holder of the gun was none other than Albert Frigging Wesker.

He smiled cruely, "Hello."

"Howdy." I said nervously. Chris and Maddy started to try and do something, but Wesker shook his index finger.

"Make one wrong move and I put a bullet in her brain."

I shivered a little, "Put the gun away Chris, I'll be fine."

Wesker smiled again. "Good, now follow me."

The STARS traitor led us around the underground lab until we got to an offical looking door. I gulped, knowing what this ment. "Chris please tell me you picked up the colt python on the way here."

"The what?"

"Aww, crap." I whimpered.

Wesker hit me lightly with the muzzle of his gun. "Shut up strange child." He pressed a few keys on the door's coded lock and the door slid open. He shoved me forward into the unecicarily dark room, the only light coming from a huge glowing tube. _Oh fuck my life. _I thought coldly when I saw what was in the tube.

It was about 7 feet tall, had grey skin, and its right arm was a mess of curving knives instead of hands. Yes, this was the worst thing on two legs since the tyrannosaurus rex. The Tyrant.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Maddy asked.

Wesker scratched the back of his head, "It's a- err…W-why does it matter?"

"I dunno." Maddy shrugged, "You don't know either do you."

Wesker's head fell, "No I don't."

"Let's just call it a 'him' and be done with it." I said, wanting to get as far away from the Tyrant as fast as possible.

"Okay, fine." Wesker grumbled, "Anyway…" he held up his hands dramaticly in front of the Tyrant's tube. "Behold, the ultimate life form. Tyrant!"

As if recognizing its name, the monster opened it's milky white eyes and in one swift motion, thrust it's clawed arm through the glass tube- and through Wesker's stomach.

"Holy shit!" Chris yelled, jumping back a good 5 feet. Tyrant flung Wesker's limp body across the room and started stalking towards our terrified little group. "What do we do?"

"Shoot it!" I shouted back, "What else?"

Chris drew his handgun and unloaded a full clip of bullets into the creatures heart like growth. It stumbled back a few steps but kept moving forward.

"It's not working!" Chris shouted at me.

"Keep shooting!" Maddy and I yelled back.

Chris reloaded and continued shooting. After another whole clip, the Tyrant fell to its knees. Maddy spun around to try the door behind us with no success.

"Guys the door's locked!"

"I know!" I snapped.

As the Tyrant struggled to get to his feet, I noticed the security console behind it. I ran up to it an started pushing random buttons, hoping for anything to happen. Red lights flashed and a few sirens sounded off.

"Thank you for pressing the self-destruct button." A nasaly female voice announced over the PA system.

The door behind Chris and Maddy slid open and they both darted out. I tore out of that room as fast as my legs could carry me, making it out just as the Tyrant stood up and roared.

"You fool!" Maddy roared almost as scarily as the Tyrant, "You pushed the self-destruct button!"

"I panicked, okay?" I yelled at my blonde friend. "I do things when I panic!"

"Yeah, well now we're going to explode!"

"Guys!" Chris interrupted, "If we don't concentrate, we will explode!" he waited for us to relax, "Good, now-"

"Chris!" Rebecca yelled as she ran down the hallway.

"Good Lord!" Chris shouted, "Oh it's just you Rebecca. Scared me there for a second."

"The self-destruct system was activated! We have to go now! Brad's got a helicopter circling the area!"

It took all of my self-control not to shout 'No shit!' at the medic.

"I know." Chris said calmly, "Maddy and Sarah, you two go and get Jill out. Rebecca and I'll go flag down Brad."

**AN: I would have liked to get this chapter out sooner, but I have recently fallen in love with Devil May Cry. The games and the anime. Holy crap, Dante is fraking AMAZING! Now that that's done I would like to say a few things; 1) I would like to thank , thanks to you I will never be able to look at citrus fruit the same way again. 2)if you like DMC and totally f-ed up randomness, I recommend Devil May Cry the Stupid Files on youtube. I literally laughed for a good 15 minutes! XD that's it for now. See ya soon. Ish.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I wanna be a Mongoose! So chrisxjill bit in this chapter. I'm not a big fan of fluff, so it's not much, but it's still there. **

Chapter 6: End of RE 1 (sad face)

"Oh Crap!" I cried when Maddy and I found the triple code door that led to Jill's cell.

"What's wrong?" Maddy yelled.

"We don't have the three passwords!" I fell to my knees and pounded on the door with my fists. I thought we were gonnna have to abandon Jill, leave her to die. I couldn't do that to Chris! -

-The door slowly creaked open after I hit it again. _What the frak? Oh the self-destruct disengages all the lock. Cool._

Maddy and I charged down the short hallway until we reached Jill's cell door. I tried to kick the door open dramatically, but slipped and smashed my knee in the door. "Ow! Damnit!" I grabbed my poor kneecap and started jumping up and down. Maddy tried to hold in her laughter. "Oh just shut up." I growled.

"Sarah? Maddy? Is that you?" Jill said from inside her cell.

"No, it's a panda and a space monkey." I snapped, still holding my knee, "Who do you think it is?"

Maddy opened the door and Jill bust out, pulling us into a hug.

"I'm not a very huggy person." I stated.

"Hey not for nothing," Maddy said, "But we're probably going to implode if we don't get out of here."

Jill raised an eyebrow, "You mean explode?"

"I know what I said!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chris

"Where are they…" Chris wondered aloud. He and Rebecca were waiting for the elevator to take them up to the helipad. He was beginning to worry about Sarah and Maddy and Jill. Jill….Chris couldn't bear to lose her down here. Jill just meant too much to him. If they all got out of here alive, he would tell her how he felt. And those two teenagers, Maddy and Sarah, they reminded him of his little sister. He could never forgive himself if they were killed.

"Chris!" A familiar voice called from around the corner behind him, and suddenly he found himself being pulled into a fierce hug by Jill.

Chris didn't know what else to do so he wrapped his arms around and hugged her just as tightly as she was hugging him.

"Aww, look! His face is bright red!" Chris looked up to see Sarah smiling smugly at him and Maddy standing next to her with the same expression on her face.

"I knew I could count on you." Jill said with her face buried in Chris' chest.

"There is three minutes until detonation." the calm robotic voice announced and was quickly followed by Sarah's cry of "Oh shit!"

The elevator doors opened up and the five clamored on. Sarah franticly mashed the up button as the seconds of the self-destruct countdown ticked by.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me

"Goddamn it! Why are elevators so slow?" I shouted at no one in particular. It seemed like the elevator was toying with us by slowly crawling up. Eventually the lift did open up to the heliport, leaving us with about two and a half minutes to flag down Brad. And, oh yeah. Blow up the Tyrant. Yeah, what could possibly go wrong.

Chris immediately ran to the flare box just out side the elevator doors. He set one in the middle of the big red 'H' at the heliports center. The STARS member shielded his face from the rocket's sparks as it shot into the air. Once high above the tree line, it exploded, bathing the entire mansion complex in a pretty blue glow.

Soon, Brad's helicopter cast its shadow over us. I started a mental countdown, _'5, 4, 3, 2, 1'_ BAM! A portion of the floor in the corner of the heliport erupted. . A single grey clawed hand grabbed onto the new ledge, and pulled up the sexless freak. _Hi Tyrant, lets dance._

"What?" Chris yelled, "Aw come on! Could this day get any worse?" The Tyrant began to slowly walk towards our group.

"Well at least it's slow." Jill pulled out her handgun- wait a minute! Wesker captured her and didn't take her weapon? Wow. Just wow. Is every male character in this game completely stupid?

Jill, Chris, and Rebecca (when did she get a gun?) began to fire ant the 7-foot tall monster. It stumbled back after a direct to its face from Chris, but that just seemed to piss it off. Jill put another bullet in its eye, which spurt thick black goo. The Tyrant roared and charged at blinding speed. The STARS members acted faster than Maddy and I, dodge rolling out of the way. Cheaters. That left us as its only targets. It seemed to completely forget about the ones with guns and swung its clawed arm down at us. Maddy jumped out of the way faster than me thanks to her softball training. I sidestepped a little to late. One of the Tyrants claws raked down my left arm, from shoulder to elbow, right through the muscles and scraping my bones.

I doubled over, gritting my teeth trying not to scream. I clutched my arm and tried to stumble away from the monster, who was already preparing another attack. The searing pain in my arm was starting to blur my vision, but I could have sworn I saw Maddy piggy-back strangling the Tyrant from behind. From what I could see, it wasn't working. The monster reached behind its head and grabbed the back of Maddy's t-shirt. But Maddy was stubborn, and plunged a knife in the Tyrant's temple. Wait where'd the knife come from? She leapt off its shoulder's and landed like a frigging cat. Why can't I be that awesome? Oh, right, its because I suck.

The blood from my wound trickled down to my hand and seeped through my sweatshirt. I was probably losing a ridiculous amount of blood. Little black dots began to swim around my field of vision. I didn't know where Maddy or anyone was, hell I didn't know where I was. I fell to my knees and tried my damndest not to pass out. My arm started to go numb and soon the numbness spread throughout my whole upper body.

The next thing I knew, Chris had his big arms supporting me upright. He tried to shoot at the monster, who was attempting to catch Maddy (yeah, good luck with that), but my inferno weight was throwing of his aim. Jill took Chris' shotgun off his back holster and started attacking the Tyrant.

"Chris, Jill, anyone! Use this!" Someone called from the sky. A loud crash, "Kill that monster!"

A flash of long, curly blonde hair ran across the helipad. Maddy snatched up the big boxy rocket launcher that Brad had dropped in the center of the helipad. She laughed an insane, very scary laugh and shot a rocket at the Tyrant. It made contact with its target, which exploded into little bits and a very underwhelming amount of blood.

"Well that was anti-climactic." I muttered. I closed my eyes; a few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt me….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sarah…Saaaaaarrrrrrraaaaaahhhhhh…."

I shifted my weight, "No…I dun wanna go to school dad."

"SARAH WAKE UP!"

"I'm up!" I sat bolt up right. A stinging pain went shooting up my left arm. "Ow! Bad arm!"

I was lying on a bench in a helicopter, with Chris, Jill, Maddy and Rebecca all hovering over me, with worried smiles on their faces. The left sleeve of my sweatshirt was torn off and crisp white bandages covered where the gash was.

"I stitched up that nasty wound you had." Rebecca smiled, "It took about 30 or more stitches. You were lucky you passed out, that would have been really painful."

I laid back down on the bench, "Yippee for me, can I go back to sleep now?"

Chris shook his head, "Not yet. We're gonna drop you two off at the Raccoon City police station, you'll be safe there."

The rest of the helicopter ride was a quite one. Maddy and I actually did get to sleep a little longer. It was about fifteen minutes before the helicopter landed on the roof of the station.

Maddy and I jumped out of the helicopter and waved good-bye to the STARS team. "I'm gonna miss them." Maddy said as the helicopter flew away.

"We'll see them again soon." I said, readjusting the ponytail I normally kept my thick brown hair in. "In the mean time, we've got another game to go through."

"I got dibs on Leon."

"Damn."

**AN: Oh my God RE 1 is over! I had no idea that this would attract any readers at all! Thank you all for reading this. I would like to request fan art from anyone who can draw (cause lord knows I can't). Another Fanfic is in the planning stage so maybe a chapter or two of that one will be up before is start up RE2. That one will be a more serious one, introducing my original character. Either that or an Aida Re style fic. Be on the look out! (flies away)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well Dante, what should we do? Kill them all? Good idea!**

Chapter 7: Holy shit! Claire Redfield!

Maddy and I ended up splitting up, which probably wasn't the best strategy for the up coming zombie apocalypse, but Maddy really wanted to meet Leon. Hopefully she wouldn't traumatize him like she did Wesker, but I didn't get my hopes up…poor Leon.

So that left me to find Claire Redfield on the other side of the city. I sighed, _I hate physical activity. _Between episodes of sprinting for my life, I was pretty much exhausted beyond belief. My poor feet ached like hell under my inferno weight. I felt like I was just gonna die on the spot.

Eventually I reached the diner (which turned out to be a Denny's, who knew) where Claire and Leon met up in the game. _Finally! Goddamn, that was a lot of walking! And why the hell aren't the zombies trying to nom my face? _It was true that I hadn't seen, heard, or even smelled a single one of the deathbags, but I was so fraking tired I just didn't care after about two seconds.

I took off my sweatshirt, shivered as the cold September air penetrated my red Devil May Cry t-shirt easily, and curled up next to a light pole, using my torn piece of clothing as a pillow. Slowly I drifted off to dream land…

"Hey kid are you okay?" someone asked while jarring my left shoulder.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw a tall woman in a pink biker's vest and denim shorts with black spandex under both. Her clear blue eyes, almost covered by a few strands of her aunburn hair, looked me over in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lie number one. I sat up slowly, feeling a slight dizziness from lying down to long. I hadn't actually registered who I was talking to until I was looking straight in her face. "Holy shit! Claire Redfield!" I shouted and immediately covered my mouth, relizing what I just yelled.

Claire raised an eyebrow at my outburst, "Okay, how do you know me?"

I racked my brain for a good excuse, "Um…I heard about you from your brother." _Yeah, that'll do._

"You know Chris! Is he still here?"

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "Uh, no. He left about an hour ago. Sorry."

The older girl sighed, "Danmit Chris. Did he say where he was going?"

"He didn't say anything." I shook my head, "I guess he didn't want you to throw yourself after him. Maybe where he's going is danguorus and he doesn't want you to get hurt."

Claire smiled, "Yeah that sounds like my brother. I guess I came all the way here for nothing."

My stomach snarled like an angry dog. Claire gave me a funny look. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while."

Claire laughed, "Come with me, I'll by you some food." she said, gesturing to the Denny's behind us.

I nodded, but kept my mouth shut for fear that I might start drooling at the promise of food. Hopefully the zombies and things would hold off until I could inhale some bacon. Mmmm….bacon.

"By the way," Claire said, "What's your name?"

"Sarah."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Leon

A black jeep cruised down the bizzarely empty streets of Raccoon City. The driver, a twenty-one year old man named Leon Kennedy, with shaggy blonde hair and wearing his brand new armored police uniform, looked around nervously at the barren town.

_This is just too weird. _He thought, _I figured people would be out partying or something. _Maybe his first day a cop would be easier than he imagined.

He noticed something lying in the middle of the street. As his jeep got closer, he relized it was the body of a person. Panicked, he slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. Leon ran over to the body, but the person was already dead.

The body was of a woman with reddish blonde hair. She was wearing a pinkish t-shirt and jeans and that was all Leon could tell. The body was lying face first on the pavement with a pool of blood spreading out underneath it.

"Man! What a mess!" Leon exclaimed. Steeling his nerves, he rolled the body over—and almost gagged. The woman's body had huge chunks taken out of it, like giant bite marks. Her stomach was ripped wide open and was still spurting thick streams of blood. Leon took noted of the lack of major organs in the stomach hole. _Great my first day as a cop and I've already got my first murder…or, cannibalism case._

Suddenly, the young cop found himself being pulled into a back-breaking hug, no…a glomp.

"Leon!" the person hugging him (who sounded like a young teenager) yelled. "I finally found you!"

"Hey…" Leon was so confused he couldn't think of anything snappy or sarcastic to say. "I haven't seen you since….actually, I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"I'm Maddy!" the girl said with a huge smile.

"Right…" Leon said cautiously, "And how do you know my name?"

"Oh, it's because SHUT UP!" Maddy shouted, making Leon leap a good five feet. Her attention drifted to the body on the street. "Eew, gross! I must poke it with a stick!" she picked up a small twig that had fallen from the decorative trees that lined the sidewalk and began prodding the body's head. "This is so gross!"

Leon imagined himself sweatdropping. Maddy was maybe about two feet shorter than him, had shoulder length blonde hair, was wearing a Buffy the vampire slayer t-shirt and camo shorts. He figured she was a street kid, 'cause she had brusies dotted on her arms and legs. _Wonder where this kid's parents are?_

Leon turned to go back to his jeep to radio the station about the body, and saw a group of people moving towards him. They were stumbling like the zombies Leon saw in those movies he used to watch in high school.

The new cop drew his standard issue handgun and aimed it at the person leading the group. "Freeze!" he commanded, but they kept coming. "I said freeze!"

Soon, one of the zombie like people was an arm's length away, trying to grab at him with its decomposing arms. Decomposing? _Holy crap! These are real zombies!_

Leon backed away in shock, then something grabbed ankle. The body had come back to life and was trying to chew through his new combat boots. He fired a bullet into the creature's skull. It fell back to the ground and began twitching.

"Maddy!" he yelled, _ She must've run off somewhere._

"I'm okay!" the teen jumped out of a tree.

"Why were you in a tree?" Leon said, raising an eyebrow.

"Zombies can't climb trees stupid."

Leon shrugged, "Good point." He grabbed the strange kid's arm, "Now let's go!"

He lead the girl into the closest door, which happened to the back door to the Denny's. He yanked it open and was greeted by two burnets. One looked like a biker and had a lighter shade of hair than the other girl, who had bandages on her right hand and left forearm and looked younger than the biker girl. Both of them looked totally bad-ass, but the bandaged girl seemed totally unafraid of the fact that Leon had a gun pointed at the zombie aproching from behind.

"Hi Sarah!" Maddy waved to the bandaged girl.

"Oh, hey Maddy."

"Get down!" Leon shouted. Both girls ducked, giving Leon a clear shot at the monster. He put a bullet in its brain and it fell to the ground.

The biker girl stood up first, "Thanks." she said.

Sarah had a little trouble standing up, considering both arms probably hurt to put pressure on. The biker helped her up.

"Let's head to the police station," Leon suggested, "it'll be a lot safer in there."

The Sarah girl whisper something to Maddy and they both started laughing. Leon decided to ignore their weirdness, and lead the way to a police car parked in the resturant's back lot. Lucky for them, the keys were still in the cars ignition and the door's were unlocked. The biker climbed into the passenger's seat. The two kids got in the back seats while Leon got in the drivers seat.

"Buckle up." Leon said, and started the cop car.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: School's finally out! Note to self; snow days will come back to bite you in the ass during the summer. Now, with that out of the way, I present to you the long awaited chapter 8**

Leon

"What the hell is going on here?" the brown haired biker girl yelled, "I arrived in town, and the whole place went insane!"

Leon ignored the woman in the front seat of the car so he could focus on working the radio. When the only sound that came out of the speakers was static, he growled to himself.

"Damn! The radio's out!"

The pink-vested brunett look him over skeptically, "You'r a cop right?"

_Yeah, as if the nice expensive armored uniform wasn't clue enough, _he thought. "Yep. It's my first day on the job."

The girl sighed, "Well then, I guess I won't rely on you to show me about."

"Maddy, where the hell did that rubber duck come from?" the taller teen said.

"Found it." the blonde, apparently named Maddy, said, obviously distracted by the bright yellow toy in her hand.

The biker raised an eyebrow at the pair, "So…what's you're name?" she said, changing the subject.

"Leon Kennedy. And yours?"

"Claire. Claire Redfield."

Leon looked through his rear view mirror at the two kids, "What about you two?"

The taller one brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm Sarah…and I'm gonna guess you already met Maddy." she gestured to the blonde girl next to her, who waved energetically at the young cop.

"Yeah…" ,Leon trailed off remembering how the girl had glomped him earlier. "Hey," he said to Claire, "Could you check in the glove compartment? There might be a gun in there."

Claire nodded and did as she was told, "Yep, there's one in here."

"Better take it with you, just in case."

"What'dya mean 'Just in case'? There are frigging zombies everywhere! Of course she's going to need it!" Sarah yelled, "And what about us? I dunno about you Maddy, but I'd like something to defend myself!"

"But I thought you took six years of martial arts?" the blonde said with a questioning look.

"Oh like that's going to do any good against William or Mr. X!" she snapped.

Leon threw a 'WTF' look at the taller brunet, who immediately covered her mouth with her hands. "Um…they're….uh….er….janitors….yeah, and they really don't like us….and they have guns…lots of guns…" a quick smile before hanging her head in shame.

Sarah

Officaly the worst slip up so far. Leon was looking at me through the hanging mirror like I had rainbow lobsters crawling out of my ears. _Should we just tell them? _No, that's a bad idea…

_"Alright, there's no use hiding it any more…"_

_ "Sarah! Don't do it!"_

_ "Were we come from, this whole world…all of this…is a video game."_

_ Suddenly there was a peel of thunder. The whole ground began to shake apart, and out of the clouds descended a huge faceless form._

_ "INFADELS!" the form shouted, "YOU HAVE ANGERED THE GOD OF VIDEO GAMES! NOW YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"_

Daydream aside, it was proably beat just to keep up the lie….what could possibly go wrong.

Maddy had gone back to playing with the rubber duck she "found" and Leon and Claire were staring out the front windshield in silence. Boring…so very boring. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. It's been a ridiculously long day and with only an hour of sleep I wasn't sure I was gonna make it through this game in one piece.

"That truck behind us is going way to fast…" Claire said nervously, "Leon, he's gonna ram us!"

"What?" Leon said, obviously not paying attention to Claire at all.

The headlights were laminating the interior of the car…and I was randomly aware of a disgustingly rotting smell that filled the small space. Just like back in RE1…

My brain made the connection right before the shadows under Claire's seat shot out and grabbed my leg. "Fuck!" I shouted as the freshly dead zombie tried to nom my ankle. I pried it off with my other foot and then smashed it's head in once the endangered foot was free.

Leon had lost control of the car while trying to help me. Claire was leaning over the middle console, desperately attempting to steer with no avail, crashing into a street light.

The truck was still behind us, as told by the sounded air horn and screeching tires. The high-beam headlights bore down on the four- three of us. Maddy was already out the door. I followed her lead, but on the opposite side, stumbling out of the doomed cop car.

For whatever reason, Claire and Leon were still farting away in the car, completely oblivious to the fact that they were about to get smashed into little red stains.

"Hey Dumbasses!" I shouted, "You are about to be smashed by a giant truck! Just wanted to let you know!"

As if on cue, Claire dove out of the passenger seat just before the truck collided with the car and light pole in a firey explosion. The shockwave sent Claire flying forward, landing next to me.

"Cool." I muttered to myself.

"Leon!" Claire called out to the other side of the wreck.

"Claire!" the cop's voice responded, "Are you okay?"

"We're both fine!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for caring man!"

Maddy's voice was next, "Yay! Explosions!"

"Focus Maddy!" I shouted at my pyro friend.

"You guys head to the police satiation! We'll meet you there!" Leon called.

"Easier said than done." I sighed, looking at the mass of zombies we had to get through.

Claire spun around, gun already drawn, "Oh, shit."

"Thank you for summing that up."

**AN: Yeah, it's on the short side, i know. I figured i'd do The ClaireA LeonB scenarios. Why? Because LeonA ClaireB makes no logical sense. Thats why. Remember to eat your fruits and vegetables kiddies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Holy Moly! I have a hard time believing this is so popular. On another note, I will be taking a vacation next week to the Great Smokey Mts. In between the random and inevitably disastrous adventures my parents drag me along on I will try my damnedest to update chapter 10! That being said, it seems my weakness is actually starting a new chapter, but once I get rolling, OCD kicks in and i can't stop until I'm done. Anyone want to be a motivation team? JK.**

**Crow Lady PG67AW: You've stuck with this since the beginning! If i had a Leon Plushie i would give it to you…but I no have one…. :(**

**Techne: The hair thing I did on purpose. For Jill, the newbies who have only played 5 recognize Jill as a blonde, and the vets recognize Jill with brown hair. So I made it Dirty blonde as a mix. For Chris, I'm just completely biased. Code Veronica is my favorite of the series and his hair was reddish brown in that one. About the ninjitsu, the joke is that the character boasts about it, but sucks at it, so no worries. And about Sarah and Maddy not being freaked out, that's part of the humor, that they're totally okay with it. However, as they go through more of the games an the challenges increase, they'll have more of an issue.**

**I will also be mixing in parts from The Darkside Chronicles in this game and Veronica. Just a heads up.**

"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!" Claire and I screamed while being chased by a pack of cerubi. The older yet smaller girl fired a few shots at the dog literally nipping at our heels.

"Claire in there!" I pointed the door closest to us and pulled Claire in just as the dog lunged at her face.

"Ha! Take that!" I shouted, "You can't open doors! You can't open doors!" I said in a sing-song voice and did a victory dance in front of the door.

There was a click behind me and I spun around to face a chubby man pointing a shotgun at my face!

"Yipe!" I shouted and ducked behind Claire, "You know most people just say a friendly hello when greeting new people!"

"Don't shoot! We're human!" Claire covered for us.

"Well put Claire." I said sarcastically

The fat guy was balding and covered with bloodstains and honestly, he looked like he was contemplating raping us.

"Whoa," he said, 'I'm sorry about that babes." Yep, he was defiantly going to rape us. "I thought you we're one of those monsters."

"Yes, because zombies can open doors now. I'm leaving, don't feel like getting raped today." I said, stomping off to the back door.

"Sarah, you can't just go around accusing people of wanting to…" she turned around just in time to see the fat guy flick his tongue over his lips in a suggestive manner. "….Right let's go." a smoke cloud stood where Claire had been.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone with the rapist- ooo, ammo!"

Leon and Maddy

"Dude, I think we made a wrong turn somewhere…" Maddy said to her confused elder.

"Yeah," the taller blonde said, "It's not even possible to get to Kendo's shop from where we were."

"Then how the freaking hell did we end up here?"

"I have no offing clue. But we should probably stock up on ammo." Leon started off towards the shop with Maddy tailing close behind.

"That's the first intelligent thing you've said all day."

"Hey now…" Leon said in a small voice.

The rookie cop opened the glass door and found himself starring at a defeated looking husky man, who, as soon as he saw the pair, seemed to immediately recover and put on coi smile.

"My pedophile senses are tingling." Maddy narrowed her eyes at the approaching fatty.

"Wait, what?"

"Hold on babes," the fat man Leon assumed to be Robert Kendo walked around them and…locked the door?

"Wait, I'm a dude. And zombies can't open doors anyway…" Leon rambled on nervously.

"I have an awful feeling in the pit of my gut." Maddy mumbled.

Kendo knelt down in front of the smaller blonde and put his index finger under her chin. "So, how are you-"

"!" Maddy screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Gyak!" Kendo choked, clutching his chest.

"Holy shit, you gave him a heart attack." Leon watched helplessly as Kendo lay limp on the ground, not moving or breathing.

"Uuuunnggg"

As if on Que., zombies burst through the apparently weak glass door and began lumbering after the pair of blondes.

"Who told you guys you could open doors!" Maddy yelled at the zombies.

Leon rolled his eyes, grabbed the small teenager's wrist and dragged her out of the gun shop. "Damn. That was a close one."

"No it wasn't. The zombies we're no where near us." Maddy raised an eyebrow at the rookie cop.

"No, I meant about the raping part."

"Oh, right. Yeah that was close."

Me

"Claire, I think we've starred at the front of the police station long enough. Can we go inside now?" I asked impatiently.

"I was just waiting for Leon and you're friend."

"They'd have to go through the back of the station. You can't get to the front from where they were." I felt proud about being able to use the extensive RE data base in my brain and not giving myself away. Go me!

"Hey Sarah!" Maddy yelled from behind me

"Oh hey Madd- WHAT THE FUCK?"

"What's wrong?" she said tilting her head.

"Um, gee maybe the fact that IT WASN'T FREAKING POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO GET HERE!"

"I missed you to." Maddy grumbled, "But when you have this idiot," she jerked her thumb at Leon, "leading you around…well, let's just say I'm surprised we're still in the same country."

"Oh, come on," Leon said trying to defend his nonexistent reputation. "My sense of direction isn't that bad."

All three of us girls raised an eyebrow at the idiot in question.

"Only someone truly idiotic would be able to defy laws of physics." I said matter-of-factly.

Claire turned her judgement face to me now, "Huh?"

"Never mind, let's just go inside."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Most of the lights inside the station were off, leaving us with only the moon and a few dying lights. A huge statue of a toga girl with a water jug was the closest thing to the front door and our little group. Behind it I could see the reception counter…and the grenade launcher. _I call dibs. 'Bout time I get a weapon._

"What's the point of the random ass statue?" Maddy asked, "Does it have anything at all to do with law enforcement?"

Again, all us females looked at Leon.

"How the hell am I supposed to know! It's my first day here!"

"You're saying you never came here to fill out an application or ask for a job?" I asked.

"I did an over the phone application." he said confidently.

Apparently this conversation was boring Claire (Or she had her priorities straightened out) cause she had begun to explore the front room. Maddy and I joined her, finally tiring of picking on the only one of us with a Y chromosome. I casually strolled over to the grenade launcher…slowly…almost there…just a little bit more….

"SUCCESS!" I shouted, holding my prize over my head.

"What? What's wrong?" Claire said worriedly and ran over to me.

"It is amazing what they leave lying around in these places." I told her, grinning from ear to ear, holding the launcher proudly in front of her.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Claire asked skeptically.

"Yeah, my insane Grandpa taught me how to."

"Aw, no fair!" Maddy shouted, "I wanna cool gun!"

Leon laughed a little, "Why don't you leave the heavy weaponry to me guys."

"Fuck no." I pulled the launcher close to me, protecting my precious from jealous Leon, "I found it, it's mine. Besides you already have a weapon."

"Hey Leon, does this count as heavy weaponry?" Maddy asked, pointing the end of a random rocket launcher up at Leon's face.

"Um, yes." the cop said in a very small voice. He looked about ready to piss his pants.

"Uh, Maddy. Where'd you get that from?

**AN: Yeah yeah, I know it's short, and mostly bad jokes, but I want that cliffhanger, so shut up would-be-flamers. Hope you had a good laugh! Next time, Maddy's random weapons are finally explained!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Tenth Chapter! wOOt! I'm sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner. Band camp has started up and I am DEAD TIRED. I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RE LEAVE ME ALONE! I only own Sarah (myself). Maddy is Maddog Loves Vampire Knight and she owns herself….yeah.**

Claire, Leon and I stood in silence as Maddy explained where she acquired her random ass rocket launcher. According to her, she had started finding items in her pockets that she had never see before, like ammo or the little rubber duck a few chapters ago (**AN: yes I just broke the fourth wall. Deal with it.**) after getting pushed into the magic box by Jill. Her theory was that she 'became infused with the powers of the box' which opened a time and space defying portal in her pockets.

Now Leon and Claire looked at her like she was as high as a kite, but after being SUCKED INTO A FICTIONAL WORLD I really didn't have any trouble believing it. As if to demonstrate, Maddy took the enormous gun and shoved the entire thing in her front pants pocket.

Leon's jaw unhinged and Claire's eyebrows shot skyward. I sighed and rested my grenade launcher on my shoulder, "This adventure keeps getting weirder and weirder. Next thing you know I'll grow a third arm and start calling everyone Sonic The Duchehog."

And suddenly it was my turn for the 'Are you high?' stare. Even Maddy was joining in.

"I hate you all," I grumbled, "Let's just get moving. I have the urge to blow up shit."

"We should split up," Claire suggested, "We could cover more ground that way."

"Now, wait a second," I started to reason against Claire's plan, but as usual, I was ignored. Maddy went with Leon through the door off to the side of the entrance. _I hate you guys. _I growled in my head.

Claire led the way through the door on the left into some kind of waiting room. There was a little green potted plant sitting on one of the desks that I immediately recognized as a green herb. I glanced at my bandaged arm, hatching an idea in my head. I began unwrapping the gauze from my arm, which was more painful than I thought it would be. The puckered oozing scar was partially stitched together thanks to Rebecca, but since the wound was so deep it didn't help at all.

"Holy shit!"

My head snapped up from my work to see Claire starring at my arm with a shocked expression on her face. "What happened to you?"

"You should have seen the other guy." It wasn't exactly a lie, considering the 'other guy' blew up.

"Can you hand me that plant?" I asked my pink clad friend, pointing to the plant across the room.

Claire picked up the small herb, "This one?"

"Yeah." I held my bandaged hand out to her. She handed it to me, confusion replacing the shock on her face.

"How is that going to help?"

"Apparently these things have ridiculous healing powers," I explained, "Only problem is…don't know how to use them."

"Maybe eat them?"

I eyed the innocent little plant cautiously. Not sure what was going to happen, I nibbled the end of one of the leaves-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Heee….look at the stars!" I giggled as Claire dragged me down the hallway of the police station

I was high. I knew I was high. Colors swarmed my vision, colors that I had no name for. My mouth seemed to make it's own words without consulting my brain first. Luckily (or maybe unluckily) I still had a death grip on my grenade launcher. I couldn't control my body at all, though it's not like it wanted to move. I just wanted to grab the stars. The pretty stars…

My head collided with the hard tile floor and the colors went all frizzy. Someone screamed. Claire? Hissing. What the fuck is going on. The stars aren't there anymore. The colors are going away. There's this red thing. Big red thing that's hissing at me. It's ugly. It must be blown up. I aim my launcher at it and pull the trigger. My world lights up.

"Ow, my fracking head…" I mumbled, massaging my skull. I was on the floor. Why the hell was I on the floor? I don't feel good. "Urhg…I think I'm gonna blow chunks…" Sure enough, I vomited what little was in my stomach all over the floor.

"Just take it easy." someone said in a soothing tone while rubbing my back. "You feel any better?"

"I want to die." I groaned miserably. _Mental note: DON'T eat the herbs._

The back rubbing continued. I fell over on my side. I just wanted to lay there forever. I felt like complete and utter shit. My eyelids felt like lead as I tried to open them. Through my lids I saw Claire smiling sympathetically down at me.

"Come on," she said in the nicest way possible, "We have to keep moving."

Reluctantly I raised my arm up to Claire in my own way of asking her to help me up. She grabbed my hand and effortlessly pulled my pathetic form to its feet. I stumbled, trying to regain my balance, but Claire caught me and held me up, despite the fact that I was taller and heavier than her.

The poor girl supported my sorry butt up to the second floor and into the STARS offices. She opened the door…

"Maddy put that down! That's not a toy!" Leon shouted while chasing the giggling blonde around. "What the fuck? Banana?" the rookie cop screeched as he slipped on a random banana peel and had a very personal meeting with the floor.

I simply shook my head, "Oh Maddy, there's so many things not right with you."

Leon looked up at us, "Jesus, what happened to you?" I assumed it was directed at me.

"Yeah, don't eat those little green plants."

"No, I meant the huge gash on you're arm."

I glanced down at my arm, "Oh," I paused for a second while trying to come up with a believable excuse, "Uh, it was a dog." Judging by Leon's raised eyebrow, he didn't believe me in the slightest. _Shit. _"A big…big dog." I made teeth shapes with my hand for emphasis.

I had to think of something to get that idiot's attention off of me, not saying that I don't think Leon's a cool guy, he's just…stupid in this 'game'. Either way, I don't need anybody catching onto our weirdness….as if they haven't already.

A little green book sitting on one of the desks caught my eye. A small green journal, just a normal, innocent little book minding it's own business. However I was the only one in the room who understand the implications of said book.

"Hey, I think I can stand on my own now," I told Claire, "Thanks for helping me."

The biker silently remove her arm from around my shoulder. After a slight wobble, my legs lost their jello like quality and I was free to move about. I was still nauseous, but not as bad as I was a few minutes ago. Casually, I made my way over to where the journal was sitting.

"Hey," I said innocently, "Claire…your brother has a diary?" I held up the green book for everyone to see.

This was gonna be fun!

**AN: Right! So a favor to ask. How to make fun of Chris' diary? I have a few idea's lined up, but i wanna see what you guys have in mind! R&R please! I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Power outages suck. I mean they really SUCK! I'm writing this from my local gym, where I had to take a shower in the communal bathroom….*shudder***

"Claire, your brother has a diary?" I held up the little green book for everyone to see.

"What?" Maddy, who had never played RE2, started laughing uncontrollably, "You're telling me, that big manly man Redfield, has a diary?" by this point she was actually on the floor rolling around.

Even Leon had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter from a very unamused Claire.

"Oh I gotta see what's in here…" and I began to read an entry out loud,

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I stole the captian's favorite pair of sunglasses from off his desk! That's just what he gets for flirting with my Jill! How dare he even think about putting that letter on her desk! Tomorrow, I'll find out what it said. On a completely unrelated topic, my first shipment of steroids came in the mail today. I should be ripped enough to take down Barry AND Captain Wesker any day now!_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Well it wasn't a love letter…at all, and now Whiskers is pretty pissed I stole his glasses. He said something about "punishment" after work hours…I'm really scared. And the 'roids haven't started to work yet. That's just what I get for listening to those infomercials! I'm fleeing to Europe, There's leftovers in the fridge Claire, and NO BOYS OVER YOU HERE ME!_

"Ew Sarah, was the yaoi hint really nessicary?" Maddy said with an 'ick' face.

"Chris did not write that! And he's not gay!" Claire fumed.

She snatched the book out of my hand and something circular fell out of the back cover.

"You are such a child! Why would you make things up like that?"

I picked up the hand sized medal thing. It was bronzish and had a relief in the shape of a unicorn on one side, "Oh well this proves everything!" I held up the medal to Maddy and Leon who broke down at the sight of it.

"Give me that!" a blushing Claire said as she swiped the unicorn medal from my hand.

I joined the other two in laughing our asses off while Claire read the 'actual' diary. While I was rolling around like an insane crazy person, I noticed a small girl standing in the office doorway.

She looked to be about eleven, maybe twelve years old with short blonde hair and big, frightened blue eyes. She starred at me like I was in a sundress at a tea party with a zebra and a wooly mammoth. I grinned stupidly at her to try and make her relax a little bit, but unfortunately, I apparently scared her and she went running down the hallway.

_You can't just let a defenseless child run around in the middle of an outbreak, _the little angle on my right shoulder nagged, _Go after her!_

_ Well she's survived this long hasn't she? _I pointed out.

_Shut up and get your ass moving. _And with a small poof, my oh so helpful angle was gone.

"Maddy!" I shouted to my friend, "That small child had candy! Get her!"

My blonde 'sister' tore out of the offices shouting "CANDY!" at the top of her lungs.

"Oh crap," I muttered, "Probably shouldn't have told her that…"

One scream and one feral growl later, Claire, Leon and I were racing down the hallway and soon found Sherry in a devastating headlock courtesy of my psychopathic friend.

"Give me the candy!" she roared, "Bitch, Give me my CANDY!"

"Maddy get off her before you traumatize her for life!" Claire shouted.

I helped pry Maddy off the wailing grade-schooler, who once she was free, ran over to Leon and hugged his leg, sobbing.

"I think it might be a little late for that…" Leon said, patting Sherry's head.

Claire knelt down by the crying child, "Hey, it's okay. We don't bite."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, most of us…" I said quietly so only my disappointed friend could hear. She smiled her 'I'm totally not a raving lunatic' smile.

"I'm Claire," the biker said in her motherly voice, "And this is Leon, Sarah, and Maddy." she pointed to each of us as she said our names, "What's your name?"

"S-Sherry," she whimpered, rubbing her eyes.

"That's a nice name," Claire smiled and I gagged…sorry I don't like kids. "How about you stick with us, it's not safe for you to be wandering around by yourself."

She nodded, but eyed Maddy warily.

"Don't worry," I assured, "I'll keep that nut under control."

The girl sniffed then hugged Claire tightly. Sure as cute as that was, I still don't like kids.

**Time Skip Filler Line ;)**

FINALLY, after about a half an hour, we found ourselves standing in the underground parking garage. Apparently no one even considered leaving the place (or everyone just dropped everything and ran), 'cause most of the parking spaces were filled.

"Whatever you do," Leon whispered to our group, "Do not think about what might be hiding under the cars."

Sherry whimpered for the umpteenth time toady and Claire rolled her eyes, "Damnit Leon!" she growled.

"What?"

"You made us think about what might be hiding under the cars!" I snapped.

"But I said NOT to think about it!"

"And therefor, by saying not to think about it, one automatically thinks about it!"

Leon and I went back and forth for a good long while, eventually escalating into a shouting match. Maddy, Claire and Sherry sat on the hood of a car and watched the debate with mild interest.

"Well you know what?" I put my index finger under my nose, "I have a mustache!"

Leon gave me a 'The hell are you smoking' look, "What the hell does tha-"

"YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID!"

All of them shared Leon's WTF look. I started to say something to defend what little sanity I had left when-

A bullet embedded itself next to Leon's foot, seeding him leaping at least four feet in the air with a very masculine "Eep!" Is the sarcasm coming through the internet?

An asian woman in a knee length pinkish dress and black leggings walked forward, "I'm sorry about that, I thought you were one of those monsters."

I could have sworn it was love at first sight for everyone's favorite rookie cop.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hahaha I bet you thought I wasn't ever coming back to this! Jokes on you cause I did thanks to Mads. Its only been what...2 years? Anyway, have a thing.**

As amusing as watching Leon's eyes bug out of his head was, I knew we had to get the ball rolling here. If it were up to him, we'd be here staring at the woman in pink all day. There were puzzles to be solved and zombies to be killed, we didn't have time to gawk at women.

Thankfully Claire seemed to share my sentiments. She strode up next to Leon

and looked over the woman uneasily. "Who are you?" she asked, her hand hovering by her pistol.

"I'm Ada. Ada Wong."

The greatest mother humping secret agent ever. Maddy and I couldn't help but roll our eyes.

Leon went about introducing our little ragtag group to Ada, and we all waved or smiled, except for Claire who only nodded. I couldn't blame her though, I didn't trust her either. Of course both Maddy and I knew what would happen, however we couldn't interfere. Curse you trans-dimensional laws.

Claire took her turn to speak. "What are you doing here?"

Ada slid her gun into the holster on her thigh. Even Claire relaxed a bit at that gesture. "I came her looking for my boyfriend, John." I could have sworn I heard the sound of Leon's heart cracking in half. "He's worked for Umbrella, and I haven't heard from him since the city went mad."

"Well, he's gotta be around here somewhere." I said, trying to stay a bit optimistic.

Ada glanced back at me, Maddy, and Sherry. I could tell she was more than surprised to see kids in this kind of place. Hell, if I were in her shoes, I'd be too. "I'd like to think that too, but frankly its a little hard to keep thinking like that. I've been searching for hours."

Wow, was that a bit of emotion?

Claire reeled us back to the situation at hand, "But if we do find him, how are we going to escape?"

"According to the map I found, there should be a sewer entrance just past that truck." Ada pointed out to us.

Now I wasn't about to put up with the 'two people are totally capable of moving a whole truck with a parking brake' thing again. I was pretty sure that the powers that be wouldn't vaporize me on the spot for altering this tiny bit. ...Mostly.

"If we disengage the parking break, then the truck will roll right out of the way." I said, matter-o-factly.

"Yeah," Maddy said as well. Thanks for the backup. "The brake is the only thing keeping it from rolling back into that wall." 

Leon and Claire looked at Maddy like she had just sprouted an extra head.

"...What?! I think too!" she said, striking an offended stance, "Did you think I was just here for comedic relief?"

Ada, who had been spared my friend's earlier outbursts, looked a bit confused by their reactions but was ready to put the plan into action.

"Okay, so who wants to take a ride?"

-A few minutes later-

Alright...so letting Maddy handle the parking brake fiasco was probably a bad idea. Somehow, she managed to nearly run over Leon, and set off every car alarm in the lot. As per the law of zombie apocalypses, every single zombie, zombie dog, and licker with in a mile radius had to come charging in. Luckily we made it through the door the truck was blocking before any of them could reach us, and since this was RE2, the monster hadn't learned to open doors yet. So we were safe, but probably not going back into the Police Station any time soon.

Of course we could always send either myself or Maddy through the infinite box dimensions, but by the sound of it, that didn't seem like a trip Maddy wanted to take any time soon.

Because of that whole mess, everyone was low on ammo, so the adults decided it was a good idea to split up (never a good idea) and search around for ammo. Maddy went with Leon, and I stayed with Sherry and Claire. Ada went off on her own to "look for John".

I was nervous for two reasons. One, we were low on ammo. I donated my grenade launcher to Claire who had spent all her bullets fending off the horde, so we had no more than five regular rounds to spare. Two. This would be about the time we would start to see two things that I reeeaaallly didn't want to see. My nervousness was rubbing off on Sherry, who clung to Claire's leg as much as she could. The older woman did as much as she could to comfort her, but there wasn't much she could do.

Our scrounging did bring up something though. A few green and red herbs, some handgun bullets, and shotgun shells. I figured Leon and Maddy would find that, and we'd sure as hell hear it if they did. Maddy would go nuts for the thing.

After a bit of scuttling around like lunatics looking for any kind of clue, we came across a prison type area that was thankfully unlocked. Knowing that this was a safe area, I relaxed a bit.

The prison was empty aside from the dead body here and there, an open cell had an herb and some bullets on the bed, and at the very end of the room was a man locked inside. Ben the reporter guy.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking surprised to see anyone living. "You guys don't look like one of them!"

Claire ran up to the bars of the cell with me and Sherry in tow. "No we're human," she explained.

"What are you doing in there?" I prompted him.

"I was doing an investigation for the paper when those things attacked. They can't get me if I'm in here."

"Dumbest plan I ever heard." I said to myself.

Both Ben and Claire ignored my sarcasm. "Ain't no way I'm coming out. Not with the zombies and...that huge monster out there."

Oh boy. "That huge monster" could be only one thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: In which Maddy shows that she is a badass Mofo

How had he gotten himself into this mess. Leon was stuck traipsing around a sewer and an police station with a teenager of questionable sanity. Maybe this was his punishment for kicking puppies in a previous life. At least she kept him supplied with ammo from that rift in space near her back.

They ended up having to circle back to the police station after finding that the door to continue was locked, and needed four plugs to open, but all Leon had been finding were these emblem things. Neither he nor Maddy knew where they went to.

Meanwhile, Maddy wished they had Sarah on radio or something. She knew this shit like the back of her hand, though she knew the first game's mansion the best. At least they'd have a general idea of what to do.

It was when they were resting in one of the safe rooms, and while Maddy was fishing around in the void boxes, that Leon had an idea.

"Lets find Chief Irons, maybe he knows how to get down and past that door." he said.

Now Maddy knew that there was something wrong with the police chief, but what that was, she had no idea. She did know that they'd eventually have to encounter him, so she didn't protest.

Leon carried his shotgun, some shells, and the keys that they had found; while Maddy had taken a liking to the handgun and herbs. Since she felt like the void near her back was cheating, she only used it for emergencies, like if they ran out of herbs or ammo in a tight spot.

"So how did you end up here." Leon asked the girl as they made their way to the Chief's office.

"It's a long, strange story that I don't think you'll believe."

"After all this mess, I think I'm a bit more open to weirdness." he responded, smiling a bit.

Oh Leon, you have no idea how weird things will get.

"Speaking of weird, whats the deal with you."

Well he did have a point, Maddy was a strange child. It was bound to come up eventually. "It's a defense mechanism. It got me out of a few tight spots before Sarah and I got here."

"Huh."

"Yep. The key is to do what the enemy least expects."

"Interesting tactic."

The chief's office was empty aside from some downright creepy taxidermy animals. On the back wall behind what looked like the chief's desk was a huge relief with three missing holes. It didn't take a neurologist to figure out that thats where the three emblems went.

It also didn't take a neurologist to figure out that the elevator behind it looked creepy as balls and that going down it was a horrible idea.

Leon looked at Maddy with fear in his eyes, "Well...ladies first?"

The elevator took them down to a secret area that looked like something out of a horror-...oh wait.

Sure enough, the chief's secret room was there, looking as terrifying as ever. It took all the courage Leon had (and a bit of a shove from Maddy) to get him in there.

Chief Brian Irons stood in the middle of the room, pacing around the body of a woman on a stretcher. He took notice of the two blondes and immediately pulled a gun on both of them.

"Prowling around at a time like this...You two must be after G." he growled.

Maddy put herself between Irons and Leon, "Uh 'scuse me, you can't be after a letter."

"Don't play dumb with me! You two can't possibly understand whats going on here!" he shouted.

"Yeah we can. It's not like we're dealing with Lovecraftian horrors here."

"Uh...Maddy..." Leon leaned down near her, "Are you sure you should be antagonizing the psychopath?"

"All part of the plan."

Suddenly, the chief started to cough up what looked like globs of snot, and from his shoulder sprouted a...thing. A big thing...A very big...thing.

"Uh...Thats not part of the plan!"

The G adult body cast the husk of Brian Irons like a sack, and turned to face the duo with a snotty growl.

"Whats the plan now?!" Leon shouted.

"FILL IT WITH BULLETS WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE?!"

And so began the epic battle of Maddy and Leon vs. the G adult body. Actually...it wasnt that epic at all. It mostly involved the two running around it firing their guns with carelessness, and ended with them sitting on its dissolving head eating a bag of chips that Maddy produced from her back void.

"So the chief's been taking bribes from Umbrella?" the cop asked.

"Yep."

"And they have a laboratory under the city?"

"Yep."

"Connected by the sewers."

"Yep."

"And they thought the best way to cover up an information leak was to cause a zombie outbreak."

"Yep."

"Wow."

Maddy sighed a bit, "Yeah, it's kinda stupid. Why would they even think thats a good idea, there's so many flaws in it. I think I should just introduce Umbrella to the concept of a really big bomb."

"How would that be any better."

"Think about it, no cleaning up slime monster trails, no survivors ruining your plan, no friends or family turning and eating you, you just drop it and everyone dies! I'd make a fortune!"

"Remind me not to let you go into business and work for evil corporations."


End file.
